Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen is a sociopath and a sadistic Nazi scientist who is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is green (shared with Fidel Castro and Michael Rooker), but is randomized in Moon. Biography "Beware The Doc". A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". This is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." :— Richtofen's bio added with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Richtofen worked under Dr. Ludwig Maxis in Group 935. As Maxis' progress slowed due to his infatuation with Sophia, he decided it was time to act for the betterment of Group 935 and kill Dr. Maxis. During a teleporter test, Edward locked Maxis and his daughter, Samantha, in a room with Fluffy, the first Hellhound, in an attempt to kill them, but they both escaped. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese iPhone Edward Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen Richtofen First Person.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten JGb215 3rd.png|Richtofen using the 31-79 JGb215 Richtofen Moon.JPG|Richtofen in Moon 2011-08-26_00005.jpg|Edward Richtofen 's book Ed.jpg|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (360 only) richtofen1.jpg|Edward Richtofen's character model Trivia *In Shi No Numa, it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *Richtofen suffers from . *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the cutscene in Kino der Toten on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *Richtofen is the first zombie character that has changed his outfit; he does so in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the upgraded Crossbow. In Shangri-La, however, it appears to be the G11. *Richtofen states his favorite weapon is the Spectre. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed Matryoshka Dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had also begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *He either knew or encountered Adolf Hitler sometime in his life. This is proven in Shangri-La, as he will sometimes say "I saw a light this time, like the Führer's flashlight" when revived. He also mentions Hitler's dog Blondi in Der Riese at the start of a Hellhound round, as he will occasionally say "Blondi? Is that you?". *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod received in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *His favorite perks are Juggernog and Speed Cola. *In Moon, while playing on Split Screen, Richtofen is seen as Player 2, and Dempsey will be Player 1. *At the end of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies, so Richtofen is a spirit in control of zombies, while Samantha is stuck in his body. This is what his Grand Scheme was all about, him taking control of his creation. *If playing as Richtofen on Moon and with the required achievements, Richtofen will have the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La in his inventory. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after Samantha and him have swapped souls. *It is revealed that Edward is the true antagonist in zombies seeing as how he did not want to fight the zombies, in fact he was supposed to be the one in control from the start but failed due to outside intervention. *It seems Richtofen went insane after he touched the M.P.D. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S as "pies" due to the acronym almost spelling pies. *In Ascension and Moon, he wears a spacesuit rather than his regular attire. *He appears to have an obsession over spleens. *Richtofen dislikes Dempsey. *His name is written on a book in the multiplayer map Nuketown in Black Ops. *Richtofen is also very fond of the MP-40. When he buys it he says things like "Of course they have the best weapon ever made here". References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon Category:Enemies